<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering To Snake The Drain by Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna), The Hound- and- His Little Bird (Unicornshauna), The-Hound-and-The-Little-Red-Wolf (Unicornshauna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488206">Remembering To Snake The Drain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace'>Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/The%20Hound-%20and-%20His%20Little%20Bird'>The Hound- and- His Little Bird (Unicornshauna)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/The-Hound-and-The-Little-Red-Wolf'>The-Hound-and-The-Little-Red-Wolf (Unicornshauna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Chores, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Glitter pens, Handyman Sandor Clegane, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Notes to self, POV Sandor Clegane, POV Sansa Stark, Post-it Notes, Romantic Comedy, Sandwiches, Tea, stationery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/The%20Hound-%20and-%20His%20Little%20Bird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/The-Hound-and-The-Little-Red-Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sandor asks Sansa out on a date after three years of dragging his feet, Sansa panics and blurts out the one thing thats been on her mind for months now! That she has to snake her drain! </p><p>Sandor, having built himself up for this moment since they first met, isn't ready to let go of his shot at something more than the wonderful friendship they already share and wait his turn, for the next three years to pass and circle back to ask again! </p><p>So, instead of taking her out for a fancy dinner, as he had planned weeks ahead and already had reservations for... and which he had pre-paid for, (so he wouldn't chicken out!) Gave up on all of that, texted The wolf bitch (Sansa's sister Arya, who had introduced them and so he kind of owed her one anyways) gave her the info to collect on his fancy meal. And headed back out to his truck for his tool box 🧰 and came back in to snake Sansa's drain (and hopefully impress her enough to convince her to let him cook her dinner) ...and fingers crossed hopefully share it with him in a somewhat romantic fashion! ❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane &amp; Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always a cute little 1 shot that I have big plans for and actually hope to get a couple chapters for out soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa ♡</p><p>Remember to Snake the Drain!</p><p>Those were the sticky notes on every available surface in Sansa's apartment...</p><p>and that had been there until the bright neon stationary faded into a dull sun bleached pastel. The ink from her handwriting had faded out on most of them too!</p><p>She wouldn't be able to tell what it said, if she hadn't memorized every single message she had left herself. Starting with cheery reminders and cute heart dotted exclamationmarks... dissolving right down until she was more or less screaming insults at her self, in swirly glitter font!</p><p>♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡</p><p>Sandor ♤</p><p>Ask The Little Bird On A Date Already, Ya Dumb Dog! That was the letter he had taped to his mirrors, one in his bathroom off to the side... and one in his bedroom right over where his ugly mug would be seen.</p><p>He may need to look himself in the face once or twice a day, to shave and to see that he didn't have anything stuck in his crooked smile... but that didn't mean he should have to stomach, staring at his scarred mug anymore than was strictly necessary!</p><p>All of that was well and good... except for the fact that he'd been staring at himself more and more as of late... Not because he was suddenly turning into one of those conceited cunts who spent more time on their skin and hair routines, than the empty headed barbies they were chasing after!</p><p>No... something else had made him push through the discomfort that looking at himself always reawoke in him.</p><p>Something that was less about the general unattractiveness of his face, and more to do with the bad memories it brought up...</p><p>That thing that had him glued to his mirror as of late, happened to not be a thing at all, but a Gorgeous and above all Kind hearted woman!</p><p>A woman who'd been taking up all his time lately waking and in the time spent alone in his mind... Well... he used to be alone there and that was the problem!</p><p>Sansa Stark... His Little bird, The Girl of His Dreams!</p><p>And a woman Far too good for the likes of a dusty old loser like himself! However, he was nothing if he wasn't a selfish dog.</p><p>Something he'd learned early on in his long and mostly (up until recently) lonely life, was that anything worth having in this world was worth fighting for! And damned him to the seven hells, if he wouldn't fight for His girl!</p><p>He had dreams about her, waking and not. Dreams of them tangled up together in more ways than one! Filthy, delicious dreams sure those too... but the ones that made him blush like a bloody schoolgirl, were the ones of her holding his hand and kissing him on the cheek...</p><p>Things that sure, had happened before and were secretly (and maybe a tad obviously) the highlight of his week, nay his life! ...For all their sweetness, they just lacked something, something deeper that he'd been fantasizing about since the moment he laid eyes on that redheaded goddess!</p><p>Her being His girl, her one day being His woman, ...and maybe if he was a lucky dog, one day even His Wife!</p><p>Crazy, wild dreams for true!</p><p>But dreams that wouldn't be getting him anywhere soon and hadn't been getting him anywhere in the past 3 years either! That was for bloody sure!</p><p>The time was now! He wasn't getting any younger, and while the Little Red wolf might be getting prettier by the day, he sure wasn't!</p><p>Sandor took one last long look at the note that he'd wrote to himself a long time ago... a note that he'd scribbled over again and again in a rainbow of inks ranging anywhere between blue, black, red and pencil so that he wouldn't forget... (couldn't back down more like!)</p><p>Today was "The Day" The Day Sandor "The Hound" Clegane would ask out Sansa Stark!</p><p>♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡</p><p>Sansa♡</p><p>When Sandor had called earlier to let Sansa know that he was coming over for their usual Sunday Coffee and Tea "Date" her heart fluttered right through her chest and up into her throat!</p><p>She could admit to herself in the relatively unjudgemental safety of her mind, that she had long since passed crushville and driven head first into Lovers-lane with her best friend of 3 years!</p><p>So,  Sansa had a crush on Sandor... it's not like it was the first time she liked a boy and he didn't like her back.</p><p>...Problem being that Sandor was no boy... He was fully and truly All Man!</p><p>The kind of man that her Dad would be proud to see standing beside his little girl!</p><p>And the kind that he had been ribbing her to ask out for the past three years. (Well her whole family kind of had been actually!)</p><p>She and Sandor had been going to her family gathers practically since they first met.</p><p>They were such fast friends and Sansa wasn't going to ever repeat the disaster of bringing anyone home again as self centered and awful as Joffrey had been that one year!</p><p>Her and Sandor kind of just clicked, they fit so well together, they were like the sweet cliché of missing puzzle pieces! And so everyone who met them assumed they were together... and those who knew them well were adamant that they should be!</p><p>She'd heard a whole slew of lines from her family and friends since she first developed her crush on Sandor (I.e. the first minute she had laid eyes on him!) </p><p>Her Dad - "He's a shy lad, and you're a brave girl! Seems you'll have to be making the first move!"</p><p>Her Mom - "That Sandor sure is a big, helpful fellow Sansa!" " So nice to have you bring one of your boyfriends home again!"</p><p>...and of course Her Sister's Opinion 🙄 -</p><p>"So Sansa... I hear you want to jump The Hound!"</p><p>"You of course, have my blessing!" </p><p>"The big bastard won't shut up about you!"</p><p>"It's all "Little bird" this and "Little bird" that!"</p><p>"He chirps more at me about you, than he claims you chirp at him!"</p><p> </p><p>...Yeah so you could say her family was a "Little bit" more than supportive of the idea!</p><p>Sansa herself hadn't been all together opposed to the idea of being the one to start her and Sandors romance... She had taken her family's words to heart (especially those of her father, who always gave the best advice!) And decided she would take that first step!</p><p>She just wanted to wait for a sign first, that he would be open to the idea! She waited for him to give her some sort of signal that he liked her back too (as more than a good friend!)</p><p>She waited, and she waited... and she waited some more! Until finally she had to call it and by that point their friendship meant way too much to her to jeopardize it over something as silly as her romantic dreams about him.</p><p>- As close to her heart as they may be, nothing could ever be as important as keeping Sandor as close as they had worked to become!</p><p>Even, with how much work they had both put into tearing down eachothers walls, Sansa knew that Sandor had opened up faster to her than anyone had seen from him in a long, long time.</p><p>Arya had told Sansa how long it had taken for Sandor to open up to her, and her sister and Sandor were the two closest friends in their group (barring Sandor and herself of course!)</p><p>After learning of how much trust Sandor had put in her, in how vulnerable he had made himself to her... it just didn't feel right to ask him out.</p><p>It made her feel like she was taking advantage of him. Like she was simply asking too much from a man who had already given her so, so much!</p><p>And so Sansa had decided a year and a half ago to put aside her childhood dreams of that Big Handsome Knight, Sweeping in to Rescue her and Woo her and finally to give her that Perfect first kiss!</p><p>She would just have to learn to be happy with what she had! And that would start with her Finally getting around to snaking her bathroom sink!</p><p>...and hopefully before Sandor came over for tea, or else she'd be seriously embarrassed that he would see that it still wasn't done!</p><p> </p><p>When the time came for Sandor to come over... Sansa still hadn't snaked the drain.</p><p>She had tried to! ...well she had tried to force herself to, really she had!</p><p>...But then she had gotten so side tracked by the Sugar Rush Christmas Baking Challenge on Netflix (that she had sworn she was going to put on as background noise!) And had decided to vacuum her living room rug instead!</p><p>...Which lead to her taking a small break and plopping down on her Very comfortable couch! ...and maybe lead to her "taste testing" a few of the lemon cakes and dainty little sandwiches (which she had learned in confidence were Sandors favorite!)</p><p>Before she knew it, 3 o'clock had rolled around, and she was shocked out of her "baking show trance" When Sandor knocked his signature knock at her door!</p><p>...The kind of  Knock that let her know it was one of three people...</p><p>1. The Police...</p><p>2. Someone come to collect money </p><p>(and much more likely) ... 3. Sandor and or Arya!</p><p>Luckily she didn't owe anyone money and she wasn't in any trouble with the law (that she knew of!)</p><p>And so after a quick peak through the peephole (something that Sandor had scolded and lectured her in enough for it to finally stick!)</p><p>She threw open the door with a big smile on her face, reached out her arm to take his hand within her own and with one easy tug,  she pulled him into her apartment and into a hug that made her whole day worth while!</p><p>♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡</p><p>Sandor ♤</p><p>The first thing he noticed when the little bird flung open the door was</p><p>1. As always she was so gorgeous that it literally stole the very breath out of his lungs!</p><p>2. She had obviously been getting into their afternoon snacks, ahead of their tea time again! (He could tell from the cute, and alluring bit of jam on the corner of her mouth) and last but certainly not least! </p><p>3. This was it! He was Finally going to ask out The girl of his dreams!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor ♤</p><p>The first thing he noticed when the little bird flung the door open was</p><p>1. As always she was so gorgeous that it literally stole his breath away!</p><p>2. She had obviously been getting into their afternoon snacks ahead of their tea time again! (He could tell from the cute, and alluring bit of jam on the corner of her mouth) and last but certainly not least! </p><p>3. This was it! He was Finally going to ask out The girl of his dreams!</p><p>...Sadly all of these and any coherent thought fell right out of his head when the little bird snatched up his wrist and wrapped her delicate little hand around his big calloused paw!</p><p>When their palms slid against eachother his heart stuttered in a painful and wonderful way! When she twined their fingers through one anothers, he just about couldn't breath!</p><p>Then when he though his day couldn't possibly get any better, Sansa pulled him into her arms!</p><p>Gave him that little smile... the one he'd only seen her give to him and him alone! The one that he privately and possessively thought of as "His smile"</p><p>Wrapped up in the arms of the woman he loved, the woman who he'd shown up here today to try and woo.</p><p>He was so out of it with delirious happiness that he didn't even notice her shutting her front door behind him, didn't feel her leading him to the couch, with his arms still wrapped around the poor girl like a love sick pup! And most of all he didn't notice that he had been leaning his face closer amd closer to the little bird's.</p><p>Until a loud voice called out "30 minutes left bakers!" He'd sat on the damn TV remote! And worse than that he'd scared Sansa!</p><p>She probably hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to her either, until he had gone and wrecked their moment by being a clumsy idiot as usual!</p><p>♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤</p><p> </p><p>Sansa ♡</p><p>Oh My gods! Ohhh My Gods!!! Those were the only three words Sansa could play over and over again in her mind! ...that is until a choirs of, Stupid Sansa! Stupid Remote! Stupid Christmas baking show! ...wait, she'd take that one back this was completely her fault!</p><p>She had been on cloud nine, the minute she had thrown herself into Sandor's arms! The idea of being selfless and not asking this wonderful man for anything more had gone right of her head the second he twinned his fingers between hers!</p><p>The second he squeezed her hand back, gave her the kinds of ideas she'd been keeping at bay as best she could for the past year and a half!</p><p>She was falling deeper and deeper under his spell, as she lead him over to her couch and pushed him to sit (non too gently.) Though Sandor seemed to hardly notice!</p><p>He seemed just as entranced as she felt! Without meaning to and with realizing until she was right in his space... she had leaned in and was eyeing his lips like a starved hyenna.</p><p>As she shifted to lean in that last little bit and kiss the heck out of this man! He shifted as well and the TV screamed at close to full volume!</p><p>It was just her luck that the very thing that had brought her such a welcome distraction this morning was the very thing that robbed her of her afternoon's delite! ...or what she had pictured would turn into such!</p><p>She had thought that Sandor had been feeling the pull too! ...but on second glance at his face, he looked completely horrified! ...had she just been so full of herself that she didn't even notice when she was making her best friend uncomfortable with her dirty mind?!</p><p>This was completely unacceptable! Never again would Sansa make a move on Sandor! She couldn't bare the thought of him thinking she only wanted him for selfish reasons... (like his amazing body!)</p><p>Amazing though it may be! ...He was her best friend in the world! The person she shared everything with! The first person to wish her a good morning and the last to wish her sweet dreams at night!</p><p>He was the one who would call her up after they had just visited, to tell her how the rest of his day had gone after he'd left, and to ask her how hers had been too!</p><p>No, Sandor was simply too precious to try and exploit in that way!</p><p>She was resigned to being grateful for every single happiesess he brought her in life and swallow her silly notions once and for all! ...and so after this long and harsh talk she had just forced herself into agreeing with.</p><p>It was really no wonder at the outrageous reply that came flying out of her mouth when Sandor kissed her on the cheek and asked her to dinner!</p><p>I can't! I have to clean my pipes!  ....I mean I have to snake my drain! Oh my gods!</p><p>I've been putting this off for a long time! 

The laugh that came as a result of her usual outlandishness, was one of very few that she felt warm affection when teasing her so!</p><p>Aye, you've murdered enough trees and put enough strippers out of glitter for your jelly pens for the task!</p><p>...It was true, she May have gone a little overboard in her passive aggressiveness with herself! She just couldn't stand when she couldn't get herself to cooperate and do those unpleasant chores!</p><p>Well, I'll be leaving then little bird!</p><p>Sandor declared with a slap to his thighs and a huff when he bumped into her coffee table that he was always grumbling at her to push further back.</p><p>What? Wait, Sandor! When she reached for his hand he dodged out of the way!</p><p>The small blip of hurt that had churned up from that was brushed away when he laughed at her again and called her a "silly bird" told her he was going down to his truck, and would be bringing up his tool box to fix that sink once and for all!</p><p>And the icing on the cake! He said if she was a good little helper and handed him all his tools (and behaved herself) That he'd even make her dinner when he was done! What a man!</p><p> </p><p>♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤</p><p> </p><p>Sandor ♤</p><p>He'd thought he'd blown it for good this time! When he saw the disappointment in Sansa's eyes, when she found him leaning in so close to her, he'd almost thrown in the towel and called it for good... (or at least until he built up the nerve again in say three years?)</p><p>That is until Sansa righted herself and gave him a reassuring smile. He could do this! Just that little twitch of the lips from her was enough to fuel his impassioned request!</p><p>Screaming over the TV,  He had yet to lift his sorry ass from the remote to grab and turn it down! Part of that loud background noise gave him the confidence to just go for it!</p><p>Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? With me??</p><p>Sansa looked completely confused, and when he opened his mouth to repeat his poor attempt at an impassioned "speach" the little bird went and opened her mouth (somehow managing to spit nonsense even funnier than his own!)</p><p>"I need to clean my pipes!" "...Oh Gods!" "I meant i need to snake my drain!"</p><p>He couldn't help but let a chuckle slip at the funny things that came out of the little bird's mouth when she worked herself into a chirping tizzy like that!</p><p>It was one of the first things that had endeared her to him, from the very moment they met she'd been sticking her foot in her mouth!</p><p>But, it was damn charming when she did and funny to boot, so he wasn't about to start complaining! 

He planted a kiss on Sansa cheek before he could talk himself out of it!</p><p>Then he slapped his thighs and hurtled himself off the couch... and right into Sansa's dainty little coffee table!  ...Again, for the thousandth time!</p><p>He'd told her to move the thing so it'd stop picking fights with him along time ago! He'd even moved the damn thing himself on occasion!  

He thought briefly about shoving the thing to the side, or better yet turning it into kindling!</p><p>Instead he decided to walk it off, and after dodging the little bird's grasping hand, soothing her ruffled feathers by fondly calling her a "silly bird" and letting her know he'd be back in a minute, asking her to be "His little helper" telling her " if she was good he'd cook her dinner instead of going out!".</p><p>He, rushed to the door mumbling half of the foul words he knew... and he knew quite a few!</p><p>He went out to his truck and pushed his seat back to grab his tool kit. He gave himself a minute to calm down from the stalled panic of asking Sansa out, Of almost kissing her and the thought of her possibly kissing him back!</p><p>He had no intentions of forcing his romantic notions on his little bird... but he knew her well enough by now to know when she didn't wanna do something, and when she was just nervous!</p><p>...At least he thought he did?! Crap! He was working himself up again, and right after he had finally managed to calm down!</p><p>He'd never wanna do anything to hurt Sansa, not as a best friend and certainly never as an unwanted suitor!</p><p>That was enough of this pansy ass moaning about out here! He'd just March on up there, snake the little bird's drain and man up enough in that time to ask to cook her dinner again!</p><p>And when and if she said yes, well then He'd stop second guessing himself and give His girl what she wanted!</p><p>...but first he'd send a text to the wolf bitch (Sansa's sister Arya, who had introduced them and so he kind of owed her one anyways) and give her the info to collect on the fancy meal he'd set up for Sansa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor ♤</p><p>...Snaking the little bird's drain, and sadly that's exactly what he was doing! No double entendres here, No mam!</p><p>Just a best friend doing some handy work for his sweet little bird.</p><p>It was the least he could do after all she'd done for him over the years!</p><p>Bringing him out of his shell, taking him to family dinners when all he'd be doing on his own was watching some shit show, he cared next to nothing about and eating the same burger from the same fast food joint he ate ever night (like the dog he was!)</p><p>And the best gift she'd given him of all, was being there for him! Being his best friend, and loving him better than anyone else in his whole life had ever cared to!</p><p>The least he could do was snake a damn drain, something that he'd done hundreds of times in his life! And he'd do it without thinking any dirty thoughts about the little red head perched against the door, chirping her pleasantries at him. </p><p>Watching his work closely. When her stare burned the back of his neck like he'd got a bit too much sun and Sansa stopped chirping at him, It made him instantly suspicious and he glanced right up from his work!</p><p>The look that Sansa was throwing at his scarred, tanned hands as he fiddled around with the dainty work, on her dainty little sink... that's when he knew he was screwed.</p><p>And all thoughts, about Not having dirty thoughts about Sansa fell right out of his head like the sense that he'd dropped at her door this morning!</p><p> </p><p>♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡</p><p>Sansa ♡</p><p>She had never seen anything so manly and down right sexy, as Sandor fixing her sink! It was totally hot... and also super weird that she thought so?! Anyways it was intense!</p><p>The way he maneuvered around in her little bathroom, the gentle way he'd picked her up, like she weighed as little as a feather and set her against the door, had her heart instantly dancing around in her chest!</p><p>Then, when he actually got to work and bent down to pick up his toolbox from the floor she nearly swooned at the eyeful she got!</p><p>Sansa had always believed the stereotype, of handy men being the kindly old man... or the creepy type!</p><p>Anyways the ideas she had in her head, were definitely not of someone she'd wanna see naked! ...someone she wanted to Get Naked!</p><p>When she heard the snap of the tool box lid she was snapped out of her own imagination.</p><p>How lucky she was for that! The next thing that she couldn't pull her eyes away from was His Hands. Man Sandor had some gorgeous hands!</p><p>It was a thing of beauty to watch the man work, how careful and precise he was with every little task, it was giving her naughty thoughts!</p><p>And those hands of his were stirring some of the dirtiest of them! She had to lean back against the bathroom door and fan herself with her own shirt collar for a moment! She had to calm down!</p><p>...One thing about Sansa, was that when she got nervous she'd chat alot.</p><p>"Couldn't shut her mouth to save her life!" as Arya would say"</p><p>Or as Sandor called it she started "Chirping up a storm!"</p><p>With the wise words of her dear friends swimming around in her frantic mind, Sansa decided to take a breather and just focus on what Sandor was doing.</p><p>She knew well enough how to do this, she'd gotten hair stuck in her bathroom sink enough over the years! What with her bad habit of brushing her hair out, infront of her bathroom mirror ever morning.</p><p>It had gotten echoingly silent when she'd stopped chirping at Sandor... at first she thought it was the lack of her rambling.</p><p>Then she noticed that she couldn't hear clanking from the sink anymore... while she'd been staring at Sandor's hands they'd stopped moving! ...and Sandor himself had turned to see what had stopped her chattering in its tracks. ...the look he returned to her was heated to say the least!</p><p>When he turned back around to his work ( after throwing her a heart stopping wink!) She swallowed back the embarrassed noise she'd almost let slip off of her treacherous tongue and prayed she'd make it through the night without making a fool out of herself! ...well, anymore than she already had at least!</p><p> </p><p>♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤</p><p> </p><p>Sansa ♡</p><p>While Sandor ran to the store to get a few things for dinner, Sansa postmates herself a cherry slushie she'd been craving all day and grabs a couple of the tasty little sandwiches to have for lunch! ...they'd missed their Tea Time after all! And these had bacon in them, staring her down so it really wasn't her fault at all!</p><p>Long after her slushie turns to... well slush! And a few more dainty little sandwiches than she's proud of, disappear off of the flowery plate.</p><p>Sansa's leaning up against the counter in her kitchen watching the door and waiting for Sandor to get back. She must have doused off for a second, or zoned out or something, because in the very next instant she heard a raspy voice that instantly snapped her out of her reverie!</p><p>...Thats a beautiful shade of lipstick little bird.</p><p>...umm, it's cherry slushie and bacon grease she laughed.</p><p>Marry Me! He begged dropping to his knees before her and holding his hands up in a pleading fashion!</p><p> </p><p>♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡</p><p>Sandor ♤</p><p>When he went to get up from the hard ground that he'd dropped like a rock to, in his bid to make Sansa laugh he'd jammed his knees pretty hard forgetting that the little bird had the hardest tile in existence in her kitchen!</p><p>...did you bruise your knees Sandor?</p><p>...No.</p><p>Oh,  i keep forgetting how old you are!</p><p>Hurt your knees, Old man?</p><p>Old Man? Old man! I'll Show you Old man, get over here little bird!</p><p>Stop trying to fly away, this is a cute, tiny little apartment ya got here!</p><p>Im'a catch you soon enough, you may as well make it easy on yourself and surrender now!</p><p>Never!</p><p>If you don't stop running, and bring your cute little ass over here right now Sansa... I'm gonna tickle you when I catchya!</p><p>Aghh, you wouldn't! She gasped indignantly when he tackled her as gently as a hulking dog like himself could and then proceeded to follow through on his not so empty threats.</p><p>He tickled her until she had tears running down her blushing and happy face.</p><p>This was what he lived for!  This right here, every damn day of his life! If he could make his little bird smile at least once a day that'd make it all worth while!</p><p>Not just everyday from now on, not just giving him a reason to wake up in the morning... but it made every bit of the shit luck he'd had in the past worth it too!</p><p>All because it lead up to this moment with her, holding her close, making her smile... and aye kissin her too!</p><p>Now, that was a damn fine day if he said so himself!</p><p>...and looking down at the content smirk on his little she wolfs face, he knew that Sansa agreed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa ♡ </p><p>It'd been an eventful and wonderful day so far! </p><p>Everything had been perfect in a way she'd always hoped for... and it'd come about in weirder ways than her wildest dreams could conjure up! ...and she had the weirdest dreams sometimes so that was really saying something! She'd have the occasion dream that she was running in the body of her pet husky Lady back home. </p><p>Yea, so she was used to strange... but she was pretty much allergic to akward... even if she was a very big source of it! </p><p>And so when the inevitable of one giant slushie and very skilled hands tickling her everywhere they could reach... well she had to use the restroom now!  </p><p>Although, she really wasn't sure how to ask Sandor to remove the arm he'd slung over her stomach. </p><p>Cuddling into eachothers sides after Sandor's tickle attack was wonderful, in a way nothing else had been in years... and yet she definitely needed to cut this cuddle session short! </p><p>But how to do that without sticking her foot back in her mouth?! </p><p>Sooo... </p><p>Sooo, little bird? </p><p>I guess I best be testing out that newly functional faucet! </p><p>She wanted to throw her hands over her eyes at her weirdness, when Sandor let out a chuckle and pulled her in closer. </p><p>You could just say that you've got to "Tinkle" Princess! </p><p>The squeak that involuntary jumped from her tongue caused him to laugh even harder and shook her frame with the force of it! </p><p>The feel of his hard muscles keeping her pressed close to him in any other situation would be heaven... as it was, this was hell! </p><p>Um... Sandor? </p><p>Yes, little bird? </p><p>Aghh, could you let me go now please?</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help squirming in his grasp, pulling back to look at his endearly flushed face. </p><p>He looked down at his arms as if they had acted on their own in wrapping around her like sentient snakes! </p><p>Of course! </p><p>Sandor released her so fast and jumped to the otherside of the couch, launching her forward from her suddenly raised cushion! </p><p>Sansa threw her hands out against the coffee table that she'd once again forgotten to move, and looked over at Sandor with a exasperated and amused look that quickly turned into a smug smirk! </p><p>See! If this wasn't here I'd be a heap on the floor! </p><p>...Pretty heap. Sandor drawled in that deep rasping way that never failed to make her heart flutter!</p><p>Sandor! She couldn't help but joining him in his laughter, before carefully maneuvering to her feet and scurrying in a shuffle to her newly fully functional bathroom!</p><p> </p><p>What a difference a fully working sink made! She should have had Sandor fix this thing ages ago! </p><p>...better yet she should have fixed Herself up with Him ages ago! </p><p>Well, she had him now and she was never letting him go! ...if she had anything to say about it that is!</p><p>♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤</p><p>Sandor ♤ </p><p>Who knew tickle fights could be so darn wonderful (outside of girly little slumber parties) not that he knew much about those, sides the stories Sansa would tell him of the rare weekends he wasn't allowed over at her apartment... well he wasn't exactly "Not Allowed" He'd even been invited a time or too (however jokingly that may have been) </p><p>He supposed there was a thing or two that could be enjoyed by a "Man's Man" (as Ned Stark referred to him) in the comfort of his best friends apartment without shame! </p><p>...not that he was looking to get into any pillow fight death matches that he'd heard tales of from Sansa! </p><p>Not just simply because it was a girly way to rough house... but that he knew just how vicous his little She-wolf was, and quite frankly... he was a little scared to incur her pillow based wrath after she'd almost broken poor Margaery's nose on her last visit north! </p><p>Deciding waiting in the same place for his girl to get out of the bathroom... like some worrying hen was a bit much, even for a dog like him. </p><p>He decided since she hadn't "told him to stay" that it was safe to get up and finally start unpacking the groceries that he'd brought to make dinner with. </p><p>It was a good thing that he bought the completely frozen steak, or else it'd be turning grey by now he noted with a glance at the ovens clock! </p><p>As it was there was water all over Sansa's counter now and when he went to reach for the fancy spinner holder that Sansa had... it was of course empty as usual! </p><p>Luckily he'd had the forethought at the store to pick a roll up, given the little bird's track record, it was a safe bet! </p><p>Easily moving around the kitchen that he'd eaten and even cooked many meals in over the years, he quickly and efficiently got out all the cookware he'd need to whip up a meal as close to the one he'd planned this evening. </p><p>While the little bird didn't own a grill, pan fired steak in that nice wok he'd bought her last Christmas would just have to do. </p><p>In addition to the two nice looking steaks he'd bought (because Sansa wouldn't share her steak, not him!)  He'd also bought potatoes, yams which were a damn pain to make and would take forever! And broccoli and cheese... as well as a pre-made cheesecake sampler platter that had a couple of lemon slices! </p><p>The darn thing was dainty and had cost him and arm and a leg... but it was a damn good price to see the joy on Sansa face that he anticipated in seeing, while he hid it in the back of her freezer!</p><p> </p><p>Sansa was like a cat, always sneaking up on him!</p><p> </p><p>Ahh! Damnit little bird! Chirp next time or you're liable to give me a heart attack! </p><p>You really should see about taking Ninja training with that scary little sister of yours! Otherwise I'm getting you a bell to wear around your neck! </p><p>Sandor, jewelry already! Really? It's only the first date after all! </p><p>He about swallowed his own tongue at her teasing! </p><p>Date, date, she'd called this a date! </p><p>Of course he'd himself been thinking of this as a date... and Sansa had been teasing him a bit more playfully than usual... could it be that she shared some of the same feelings he'd been harboring for her all these years? </p><p>Nah, he was getting way ahead of himself for sure! </p><p>Even if this was a date it was the first one, and he was determined to not mess it up! ...after all the outcome of this one would determine whether or not Sansa would grant him a second! </p><p>He was a damn lucky dog that was for sure! ...and he'd work to keep it that way!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>